


The sky looks pissed. The wind talks back.

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, sin final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un imbécil que miente y Louis es un chico atrapado en una relación donde lo único que ha aprendido es a ser usado y maltratado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sky looks pissed. The wind talks back.

**Author's Note:**

> este es mi primer mpreg!!!!!! y como siempre, no pude escribir algo totalmente feliz. es imposible.

Louis nunca había estado en un hospital tan desierto. Si prestaba atención, podía escuchar incluso los latidos de su corazón.

Había llantos de niños a lo lejos, pero eran casi un murmullo comparado con los detalles nimios que sus tímpanos percibían desde el pasillo en el que se encontraba. Podía escuchar el sonido de su ropa al moverse, el material de sus jeans con cada subir y bajar de su rodilla. Podía escuchar el choque de sus uñas, nudillo contra nudillo.

Las sillas eran incomodas, y frías.

No había querido comentarle a Harry que no había estado sintiéndose bien últimamente. No quería preocuparlo. No era necesario hablar sobre eso cuando podían charlar sobre temas mucho más positivos.

Harry tenía un sinfín de cosas de qué hablar, y Louis siempre lo escuchaba, entusiasmado por su experiencia y plenamente feliz por la situación en la que Harry estaba.

Cuando Harry le había comentado que audicionaría para el show, Louis no imaginó que iba en serio, pero entonces notó decisión y determinación; no fue raro en absoluto, ni siquiera una sorpresa, que Harry hubiera avanzado hasta estar en donde estaba. Louis sabía que Harry sería famoso algún día. Había algo especial en él, y Louis se lo había dicho desde el principio de su relación.

Louis estaba orgulloso de él, y quizá las cosas entre ellos no estaban marchando de maravilla ahora mismo, pero entendía que las relaciones a larga distancia eran más difíciles de sostener. Harry le hacía llamadas antes de dormir, y ambos se ponían al corriente en sus días o tenían sexo por teléfono. Había sido extraño la primera vez porque Louis nunca lo había hecho, pero habían pasado tres semanas ahora… Louis sabía perfectamente qué palabras decir o con cuánto entusiasmo gemir para hacer que Harry se acercara a su orgasmo.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Louis no había querido decirle a Harry que se sentía enfermo físicamente. Había tantas cosas de qué hablar, aún les faltaba trabajar para eliminar los silencios incómodos en sus llamadas, simplemente—lo suyo podía esperar.

Lo había hablado con su madre, obviamente. Johannah le había dicho que le recomendaba checarse con el médico, y ahora ahí estaba.

Había folletos al lado de él. Eran color verde. En uno había dos hombres sonrientes. Uno de ellos estaba acariciando el prominente estomago del otro. Ambos lucían tan felices con la idea de ser padres, pero era una fantasía, Louis lo sabía.

De hecho tuvo que forzarse a no soltar un bufido, porque esos dos hombres en el folleto lucían saludables y genuinamente felices, cuando en realidad Louis sólo había escuchado de once casos en Manchester desde los últimos seis años, y tres de ellos habían abortado involuntariamente.

No había muchos finales felices en los embarazos en hombres, Louis lo sabía, pero aún así cuando fuera el momento adecuado Louis estaba dispuesto a ser del porciento con finales felices. Louis estaba seguro que Harry se aseguraría de hacer todo lo posible para que su bebé naciera sano y salvo.

Louis sonrió y paseó sus dedos por la imagen de los dos hombres en el folleto. Esos podrían ser él y Harry en diez años más, cuando Harry tuviera dos álbumes y un disco de oro, tal vez. Cuando Harry ya hubiera llevado su tour por America.

Se colocó los auriculares cuando el murmullo del llanto de los niños desapareció. La primera canción que se reprodujo fue Crown Of Love de Arcade Fire. Harry se la había dedicado un año atrás. Habían tenido una discusión que había llegado a los extremos de ser física y Louis no recordaba demasiado, en realidad. Había bloqueado los dos meses que habían estado separados, junto con los tres días en los que Johannah había hablado con él tratando de hacerle ver que Harry no era el hombre adecuado para él.

 _“Lo volverá  a hacer”_  Le había advertido, y estaba en lo cierto, había sucedido en un par de ocasiones más, pero Louis sabía que no había sido porque Harry hubiera querido hacerlo. Tampoco había sido un accidente. Louis sabía que Harry no era un ángel, pero también sabía que él no era una víctima. Había sido provocado; Louis había dicho en más de tres ocasiones las palabras  _“Golpéame entonces”_  porque Harry hablaba y hablaba y continuaba hablando y gritando y Louis no era un hombre que disfrutaba de las discusiones. Harry no lo hacía cuando Louis lo incitaba, le decía que estaba loco y desaparecía durante horas y no era sino hasta días después cuando todo explotaba entre ellos. Había golpes, por ambas partes, y había lágrimas y había abrazos y había sexo. Así era como su relación funcionaba, y estaba mal, tal vez, pero a Louis no le importaba. De hecho no se veía en una relación que no fuera así.

Su  nombre fue llamado y Louis volteó hacia la fuente de la voz.

Removió los auriculares y se puso de pie. El pasillo continuaba desierto y el llanto de los niños estaba todavía perdido.

\- ¿Louis Tomlinson? – Preguntó el Dr. Thredson. Louis asintió. – Toma asiento. – Dijo. Louis miró alrededor antes de hacerlo. Había reconocimientos e imágenes del cuerpo de la mujer y el hombre. – Dime entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Um… me he estado sintiendo mal desde hace un par de semanas.

\- Define ‘sintiéndote mal’. – Pidió amablemente. Sus manos estaban unidas sobre el escritorio.

Louis se aclaró la garganta.

\- He tenido mareos. – Comenzó, nervioso. – Desde hace semanas me siento muy cansado y he estado vomitando en las mañanas.

\- ¿Eres sexualmente activo? – Louis asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería. – Oh, bueno. – Exclamó el Dr. Thredson con una sonrisa.

\- No, sé como suena, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Louis sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Sí, suena a que probablemente deba felicitarte.

\- No. No. – Se apresuró a decir. – Me hice una prueba hace días. Dio negativo.

\- Entonces hagamos una de nuevo, ¿qué te parece?

Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- Okay. – Louis abandonó el cubículo y buscó a la enfermera que el Dr. Thredson le había nombrado. La enfermera le dio una prueba de embarazo no sin antes mirarlo de la misma forma que había hecho el empleado de la farmacia días atrás; era una mirada curiosa y reprobadora, como si su mente se hubiera quedado atrapada en los años cuando decían que las relaciones entre dos hombres eran anormales y que iban en contra de la naturaleza porque dos hombres no podían procrear.

Entró a un baño y se detuvo frente al espejo.

Lucía terrible. No lo había notado hasta ese momento y a pesar de la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo tuvo tiempo para preguntarse cómo diablos se había atrevido a salir en esas condiciones.

Su teléfono vibró en sus bolsos. Era una llamada de Harry.

\- Hey. – Lo saludó tratando de sonar casual.

\- Lou, acaban de decirnos que Robbie Williams estará esta semana cantando con nosotros. – Contó con entusiasmo. Louis abrió su boca con sorpresa real.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Robbie Williams? Tienes que conseguirme un autógrafo.

\- Lo haré, lo haré. – Prometió. – ¿Puedes creerlo? Creo que necesito que alguien me abofetee o algo, urgente. – Louis se rió. - Sí vendrás este sábado, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Lamento no haber ido la semana pasada. –  _“Lamento haber pasado vomitando mi almuerzo y todo lo que caía en mi estomago”_ , pensó en cambio.

\- Está bien. Aunque los shows son mejores cuando estás en el público, si soy honesto.

\- Oh, Harry. – Exclamó Louis con voz suave. – Haré todo lo posible por estar ahí.

\- Okay.

\- Okay. – Dijo Louis. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se sonrojó al verse sonriendo como idiota. Eso hacía Harry con él.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Escuchó que le preguntó. - Tu voz se escucha extraña.

\- Um… estoy en el baño. Estaba a punto de ducharme, de hecho.

\- Oh, ya veo. – Dijo, sugestivo. Louis se echó a reír cuando imaginó lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

\- No sé si debería sorprenderme por saber exactamente lo que estás pensando, pero sí, Harry, me masturbaré pensando en ti y en tus manos y en tu cuerpo y cuando tenga mis dedos dentro de mí… cuando los tenga dentro imaginaré que es tu pene, aunque no sean lo suficientemente largos y no me llenen tanto como lo haces tú. - La respiración de Harry se descontroló y Louis se sintió triunfante. – Necesito que me folles lo antes posible, Harry Styles. Haz planes para este sábado.

\- Okay. – Dijo Harry. Hizo una pausa y maldijo en un susurro. - Te llamo más tarde.

\- Seguro.

\- No sabes cuánto odio irme así. Tengo una erección del tamaño de Australia.

\- Piensa cosas desagradables. – Le recomendó con diversión. La prueba de embarazo parecía quemarle la mano.

\- Sí. Mejor hago eso. – Hubo silencio luego, y Louis agradeció que no fuera incomodo en absoluto. - Te amo, Lou.

\- Y yo a ti, Haz.  

La llamada terminó y Louis soltó un suspiro. Entró a uno de los cubículos, usó la prueba y esperó hasta que le diera respuestas.

Había hecho una días antes y la barra había quedado debajo de la mitad, así que suponía que había salido negativa, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Quizá la línea había quedado más arriba de la mitad si pensaba de nuevo en ello.

Salió del cubículo y se lavó las manos. Después miró el suelo, pensando en todo y en nada.

No podía tener un bebé. No podía—No. Era demasiada responsabilidad, no podía tener un bebé ahora que Harry estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño. No podía ser padre aún. No a sus dieciocho años.

Se llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca y empezó a morderse la uña.

Se suponía que debía ser perfecto cuando ocurriera. Se suponía que Harry debía haber viajado por el mundo, se suponía que Louis estaría preparado, y feliz. Se suponía que debían haber estado esperando ese momento con optimismo.

No se suponía que en su cabeza debía haber un  _‘No’_  repitiéndose una y otra vez.

\- Oh Dios.

La prueba era positiva.

\- Oh Dios. – Repitió. La palma de su mano se extendió hasta abarcarle la mitad del rostro.

Louis respiró y exhaló con profundidad una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

No estaba funcionando. Estaba entrando en pánico.

Una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

\- Oh Dios.

Una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

Louis rompió en llanto.

**

No podía juntar las fuerzas para llamar a Johannah.

Simplemente—no. No podía. Y era extraño, porque nunca antes había tenido problemas en confesarle algo. No había sentido necesario guardarle información la primera vez que peleó con Harry. Le dijo todo, y no pensó dos veces en tomar el bus hasta su casa a pesar de que probablemente lucía mal y eso la haría sentir ganas de asesinar a Harry.

Tener vida en su estomago no era algo malo, sin embargo no podía llamar a Johannah y tampoco podía quitarse la sensación de haber hecho algo mal.

Louis no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a él mismo, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Harry no lo quisiera tener. Tal vez ambos llegaban a la conclusión de que era  _demasiado pronto_. Tal vez Louis tendría que abortar y no quería que su madre lo odiara por hacerlo.

Faltaba un mes más para que el show diera fin, y Louis sabía que Harry estaría ahí hasta el final porque las chicas lo amaban. El grupo en el que lo habían puesto era increíble y talentoso pero Louis no creía poder guardarle el secreto hasta entonces.

No quería arruinarle la semana, ni su rendimiento, pero tenía que decirle.

Tenía que saber qué se suponía que debía hacer con lo que estaba creciendo en su abdomen.

**

Tomó el tren hacia Londres temprano por la mañana y definitivamente no pensó en que ahora tenía compañía. Y no era como si confiara en que Harry no decidiría que era mejor esperar un par de años más, era sólo que—no podía no pensar en que Harry tal vez lo abrazaba y lo besaba lleno de felicidad cuando se lo dijera porque hey, a pesar de que sería difícil hacerlo, tendrían un hijo. Juntos. Una persona hecha por ambos. Era increíble, y adorable, y a Louis le gustaba ese escenario.

Había dormido acariciando su abdomen aunque aún no había algo exactamente con vida ahí. Louis no podía evitarlo.

Llegó al hotel en el que usualmente se hospedaba cuando visitaba Londres y pidió el almuerzo. Miró tv, charló con Harry un poco y se preparó para visitar los estudios de The X Factor.

Lo haría. Le diría a Harry que sería padre, se lo diría después de su presentación.

**

Louis no pudo hacerlo.

Harry se veía tan feliz de tener una semana más en el show, estaba feliz por tenerlo a su lado y estaba entusiasmado porque había conseguido un par de horas de privacidad en la habitación. Louis no pudo hacerlo.

Intentó actuar con naturalidad, pero Harry notó que algo sucedía incluso antes de llegar a su destino. Louis le mintió diciéndole que le dolía la cabeza y Harry le prometió hacerlo sentir mejor.

Tuvieron sexo contra la pared en los primeros quince minutos que estuvieron dentro. Louis le habló sobre su familia en Manchester y recuperaron un poco la confianza que habían perdido por la distancia.

Más tarde tuvieron sexo de nuevo, esta vez en la cama.

\- No me gustan las despedidas. – Confesó Harry apartando el cabello de Louis de su frente. – Quédate aquí.

\- Ojalá pudiera. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo. – Trataré de venir el siguiente sábado también. Lo prometo.

Harry asintió y se abrazó a su torso desnudo. Se quedó así durante minutos, besando su cuello y ajustando su agarre en su cuerpo con posesión.

\- Aiden dijo que habló contigo esta semana. – Soltó Harry de repente. - ¿Es cierto?

\- Sí. – Respondió. – Llamó para preguntarme si estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué le importa a él si estás bien o no? – Preguntó Harry mordiendo su cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca. Louis no pudo evitar gemir.

\- No sé. – Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior con culpabilidad. - Fue agradable.

\- Fue estúpido. – Lo corrigió Harry con voz fría.

Louis no dijo nada por un rato. Aiden lo había llamado porque había notado que había discutido con Harry.

Aiden le dijo que Harry había golpeado la pared luego de terminar de charlar con él por teléfono y pensó que no estaría demás checar si Louis estaba bien. Louis no lo estaba, pero le había mentido diciéndole que todo estaba de maravillas con él, por supuesto. Aiden era un buen chico, y Louis no era estúpido, Louis sabía que Aiden sentía cosas por él. Desde el primer día que lo había visto Aiden había sido especialmente amable y atento con él. Siempre encontraba momentos para charlar, cuando sabía que Harry no estaba cerca.

\- No es nada. – Le aseguró Louis, sonriendo. – De hecho dudo que lo vuelva a hacer, considerando que no fui demasiado amable con él cuando lo único que quería saber era si estaba bien. – Mintió. Intentó reírse para que Harry no notara su tensión.

\- Oh, vamos. – Dijo Harry con molestia. – Tú y yo sabemos que no fuiste desagradable con él. Y también ambos sabemos que Aiden volverá a llamar.

\- Le diré que no vuelva a llamar entonces. – Le prometió con urgencia. El agarre de Harry se estaba ajustando más. Sus dedos estaban dejando marcas.

\- Tal vez… tal vez lo que deberías hacer es dejar de ser un completo cualquiera cada vez que Aiden se acerca a ti.

Louis frunció el ceño y trató de apartar los brazos de Harry de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué? Harry… – Harry se sentó en la cama e inmovilizó ambos de sus brazos con uno de los suyos, mientras que el otro lo utilizó para acariciar su cabello con falsa ternura.

-  _Cariño_. – Dijo. Su boca quizá estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos le contaban otra historia. – Deja de hablar. ¿Qué te parece si le das a tu boca un mejor uso?

Louis respiró con profundidad. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

\- Okay.

Harry se colocó de rodillas en la cama; con su entrepierna frente al rostro de Louis. Louis se apoyó con sus brazos para empezar a sentarse, pero Harry lo sorprendió al sujetar su cabeza sin delicadeza alguna.

\- Abre la boca. – Ordenó. Louis lo hizo. Abrió su boca y cerró sus ojos cuando el pene de Harry casi tocó la pared de su garganta la primera vez.

Harry movió sus caderas, empujando su pene con profundidad en la garganta de Louis. Louis había creído que se acostumbraría a eso; a tener un pene violando su boca una y otra vez, hasta que su nariz estuviera oprimida contra el frente de sus caderas. Había aprendido que respirar por la nariz ayudaba a no sentir la sensación de estarse ahogando, pero nunca era suficiente. Los reflejos de su garganta se activaban y lo hacían entrar en pánico en cada ocasión.

Y esa no fue la excepción.

Louis sujetó sus manos a los muslos de Harry, tratando de alejarlo. Harry lo hizo eventualmente, sólo para volver a repetir la acción.

\- Estar cerca de Aiden te traerá problemas, Lou. – Dijo Harry embistiendo una última vez. – Mantente alejado de él. - Soltó el agarre de su mano en el cabello de Louis y lo empujó contra la cama. - ¿Ves lo que sucede? ¿Lo ves ahora?

Louis asintió, respirando agitadamente.

\- ¿Qué harás al respecto entonces? – Preguntó.

\- No me acercaré a Aiden. – Prometió. Su voz salió áspera, lastimada.

\- Bien. – Dijo Harry acercándose un poco para besarlo. – Date vuelta ahora, ¿quieres?

Louis lo hizo.

Se lo folló hasta que Louis se vino con la sola fricción de las mantas y continuó follándoselo hasta que él mismo alcanzó el orgasmo.

**

Salió de la habitación y lo primero que miró fue a Aiden, sonriéndole. Louis le sonrió de vuelta nerviosamente y apresuró el paso hasta abandonar la casa.

**

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Harry? – Le preguntó Stan a través del aparador. Tenía un par de minutos en shock, tratando de entender cómo diablos había sucedido para empezar. Harry y Louis sólo se veían una vez a la semana, a veces una ocasión en dos semanas, y según Louis le había contado no siempre podían encontrar privacidad para tener sexo.

\- Este sábado, tal vez. Quería decírselo hasta que saliera de la competencia, pero temo que si hago eso significaría que he tomado una decisión, ¿no es así?

\- Estarías decidiendo quedártelo, sin darle una opción a él. – Dijo Stan, asintiendo. – No quiero hacerte entrar en pánico, Lou. Pero, ¿no crees que Harry dudará que sea suyo?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. – Sólo he tenido sexo con él.

\- Sí, pero… quizá Harry no te crea. Piénsalo. Sólo se han visto tres veces desde que él entró al show. ¿Me vas a decir que justo antes de mudarse a la casa de The X Factor tuvieron sexo y te dejó esa pequeña sorpresa?

\- No he tenido sexo con nadie además de él, Stan. – Repitió Louis con seriedad.

\- Okay. ¿Tú crees que él quiera tenerlo?

Louis miró hacia la entrada de la tienda y volvió su atención a los ojos de Stan.

\- No.

\- ¿Tú quieres tenerlo?

Louis respiró y exhaló con profundidad. Una vez, dos veces…

Antes de que pudiera contestar entraron dos mujeres en sus cincuentas buscando por un específico tipo de antigüedades.

\- Cuando termine mi turno iré a tu departamento, ¿de acuerdo?

Stan asintió y se retiró.

**

El teléfono de Louis estaba vibrando en sus bolsos.

Era Harry, y parecía que estaba desesperado por comunicarse con él. Louis se daba una idea por qué, pero ahora mismo no le apetecía hablar con Harry sobre eso, de hecho no le apetecía hablar con nadie sobre nada.

**

Louis no visitó el departamento de Stan.

Pasó la noche mirando tv, pensando en diferentes futuros alternos e ignorando las llamadas que recibía.

**

\- Creo que voy a abortar. – Dijo contra el teléfono. Eran las 2am y Stan no estaba lo suficientemente despierto para tener esa conversación.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Voy a abortar, Stan.

\- Louis…

\- No puedo hacer esto. Harry se va a enfurecer si le digo la verdad. Mañana iré a una clínica y ¿quería saber si podías venir conmigo?  Está bien si no puedes, sólo quería saber si podías… ya sabes, estar ahí.

Stan no dijo nada durante un rato.

\- Louis, escucha. Estás precipitándote, ¿okay? Harry no se enfurecerá si le dices la verdad. Harry probablemente estará jodidamente feliz con la idea de ser padre.

Louis se rió con tristeza.

\- No, no lo estará.

\- Creo que deberías esperar un día más para pensarlo, Lou. Estamos hablando de alguien que podría estar trayéndote felicidad y dicha en un par de años más. Estamos hablando de tu hijo, tuyo y de Harry.

\- No estoy preparado para tenerlo. – Confesó Louis. Ni siquiera tenía idea en qué momento había empezado a llorar. - Tengo miedo, Stan. Tengo mucho miedo.

\- Lou… Tienes que llamar a Harry. Ahora.

\- No, Harry no puede saber, ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo hacerle eso.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, Louis. Es su responsabilidad también.

\- No es justo para Harry, tú sabes todo lo que le costó estar en su posición, Stan. No puedo hacerle eso. – Stan suspiró. – Está decidido. Abortaré.

\- Louis…

\- Si quieres acompañarme, estaré aquí hasta las 9am.

**

Stan estuvo en el departamento de Louis antes a las 8am.

Lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como el cuerpo de Louis temblaba contra el suyo y trató de hacerlo sentir bien con su decisión, porque Stan conocía a Louis desde que ambos tenían seis años y sabía que su amigo no cambiaba de idea con facilidad.

Desde que Louis había terminado su llamada Stan había luchado internamente con sus deseos de llamar a Harry para contarle sobre lo que Louis le estaba ocultando, pero confió en Louis. Confió en que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Ambos partieron rumbo a la clínica en completo silencio. Stan en ningún momento soltó su mano, ni  siquiera cuando estaban caminando hacia la entrada de la clínica.

Louis llenó unos papeles y le pidieron que esperara hasta que llamaran su nombre.

Había más folletos ahí. Louis reconoció a los dos hombres con rostros genuinamente felices, los mismos que había visto en el hospital casi una semana atrás. Stan notó lo que estaba mirando y le pasó el folleto sin preguntar nada.

Louis lo ojeó durante un momento, mirando las imágenes y leyendo algunos párrafos. A medida que iba acercándose al final de las hojas los ojos de Louis empezaron a nadar en lágrimas.

No podía hacerlo. No podía abortar, pero tampoco podía decirle a Harry. Si abortaba estaría traicionándolo, y si se lo decía lo estaría traicionando también.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? ¿Tan idiota? Louis sabía lo que podía suceder, conocía los riesgos, y aún así no había tomado medidas.

Louis tenía la culpa de estar en una clínica a la espera de que llamaran su nombre para echarse en una camilla mientras le sacaban lo que había en su abdomen.

Mientras asesinaban a su hijo.

Su bebé no había hecho nada malo. Él había cometido los errores y no podía permitir que su hijo los pagara por él.

No podía.

\- ¿Lou?

Louis sonrió, aunque estaba seguro que su gesto había lucido horrible porque el rostro de Stan se oscureció con preocupación.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó poniéndose de pie. – No debí hacerte venir. Yo… um, creo que necesito irme. – Stan se puso de pie también. – Necesito irme de aquí lo antes posible.

\- Okay. Nos iremos entonces.

**

 _“Lo siento, Lou. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname por favor”_.

Louis había escuchado las mismas palabras docenas de veces, y quizá a esas alturas dichas palabras debieron haber perdido valor, pero no era así. Louis sabía cuánto le costaba a Harry pedir disculpas. No siempre lo hacía, así que era especial las veces que oía un  _‘Lo siento’_  salido de sus labios.

Había tanto arrepentimiento en su voz, tanto dolor, tanta pena.

\- Está bien, Harry. – Dijo Louis contra el teléfono. No soportaba oír a Harry en ese estado.

\- No, no está bien. No deberías dejar que te trate así, Lou.

\- Está bien. – Repitió con calma. – Yo no debí haber hablado con Aiden tampoco.

\- Louis. Oh, Louis. – Dijo Harry en un susurro. – Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé, Haz. – Le aseguró sonriendo, aunque Harry no pudiera verlo. – Y yo te amo a ti.

\- No soporto verte con otros hombres. Estar aquí es increíble, pero odio no saber qué estás haciendo.

Louis tragó con fuerza, nervioso.

Había sido solo una vez, sólo una maldita vez, y había sido un error. Había estado ebrio, y aquél chico había estado ahí, en su camino, atractivo y joven. Harry había discutido con él. Había parecido una idea brillante besar a aquél desconocido, dejar que marcara su cuello sólo para que Harry notara que Louis no era una cosa segura, que no tenía por qué degradarlo de esa manera. Había parecido brillante entonces, y no había significado absolutamente nada. Pero aún así la acción lo había perseguido hasta ahora.

Harry jamás se había recuperado de su traición. Y Louis entendía por qué desconfiaba de él. Louis a veces no confiaba en él mismo. Stan tenía que medir los tragos que tomaba, tenía que llevarlo de regreso a su departamento antes de que cometiera un error de nuevo.

Había nacido con ello, decía Harry. “ _Naciste para ser un cualquiera chupapijas”_.

Harry jamás lo había engañado. Harry podría ser un gran idiota a veces, pero era leal, fiel, y realmente amoroso en sus días buenos.

\- Hablamos todas las noches. Sabes que es lo que hago, Harry. – Dijo Louis tratando de mantenerse tranquilo y casual.

\- Si Aiden no hubiera mencionado que había hablado contigo jamás me lo habrías dicho. – Louis suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\- Aiden no volverá a llamar, Haz. – Le aseguró.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – Louis se lo prometió. – De acuerdo. Odio ser así, Louis. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Es sólo que… Debo cuidarte. Estaría totalmente perdido sin ti.

\- Sé que estás tratando de ayudarme, pero debes confiar en mí también.

\- Lo hago. – Dijo Harry con ansiedad.

\- Bien.

\- Te haré enviar algo más tarde.  

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Me enviarás una sorpresa? – Harry le dijo que sí. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír. – Me encantan las sorpresas.

\- Lo sé, Lou. De verdad lamento haberme comportado como un imbécil. Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Okay.

\- Te amo, no olvides eso.

\- Yo también te amo, Harry.

Terminó la llamada y descansó su cabeza en la almohada. Una de sus manos estaba contra su mejilla y la otra estaba acariciando su abdomen.

**

Más tarde recibió flores y un oso de felpa que decía  _‘te amo’_  cuando le oprimía el estomago.

**

El sábado Louis no pudo viajar a Londres. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, no se sentía bien y además no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a Harry.

Le había creído cuando le había dicho que estaba arrepentido por haberlo tratado de esa forma, y también le había creído cuando le prometió que no lo haría de nuevo, pero Louis no confiaba en él. Ya no.

Lo conocía y sabía que si lo miraba sonriéndole a Aiden o si Aiden lo miraba más de lo que era necesario Harry se enfurecería y se desquitaría con él en algún lugar. Probablemente en la cama, y Louis no quería eso.

No le gustaba que Harry lo humillara así.

**

El médico le dio una dieta y le explicó todas las cosas que podía y no podía hacer o ingerir en el estado en el que estaba. Louis pasó por el supermercado y compró alimentos saludables. Cuando llegó a su departamento tiró a la basura las cosas que no necesitaba.

No fue hasta que se metió a la ducha que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Había tomado una decisión. La había tomado sin Harry, sin consultarlo y sin decirle siquiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero también sabía que estaría en grandes problemas si le decía ahora.

Habría problemas de una manera u otra, así que no sintió que fuera arriesgado esperar hasta que Harry saliera de la competencia para decirle. Harry era mejor ahora. Harry no había llamado furioso preguntándole por qué no había estado ahí el sábado. Harry no había mostrado signos de celos a pesar de que siempre los tenía, aunque no tuviera con qué excusarse. Harry siempre sentía que Louis estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas y esta vez hubiera tenido razón si lo hubiera confrontado al respecto, pero no lo hizo.

Harry lo llamó todas las noches y le cantó las partes de la canción que debía presentar el siguiente sábado. También le cantó un par de estrofas  de una canción que estaba escribiendo.

Louis se sentía confiado con su decisión.

Harry no le haría daño si le decía hasta el final de competencia. Probablemente se enojaría, pero ahora no creía que llegara al extremo de lastimarlo físicamente como había creído semanas atrás.

**

Al grupo en el que Harry se encontraba los eliminaron en el último show de la temporada. Louis había empezado a usar cardigans y otro tipo de abrigos sueltos que le ocultaran cualquier muestra de su embarazo. Según las pruebas que se había hecho, tenía tres, casi cuatro meses.

Las nauseas habían terminado. De hecho se había sorprendido de lo poco que le habían durado. Se consideraba afortunado por eso, porque odiaba vomitar. El cansancio seguía en su cuerpo. Ahora dormía más, se quedaba dormido incluso en la tienda pero raramente había alguien con él así que no importaba. La campana de la puerta lo despertaba cada vez que entraba a alguien.

Ese día, sin embargo, se sentía terrible. Sentía frío pero estaba transpirando. Anne lo notó y le dio un par de pastillas, pero Louis no las tomó porque no recordaba si debía tomar ese tipo de medicamentos. Actuó como si se las hubiera tomado para que Anne dejara de mirarlo y esperó paciente a que Harry terminara de hacer entrevistas y demás. Gemma estaba a su lado y lo miraba como si supiera, o como si sospechara al menos pero no comentó nada.

Louis caminó hacia los baños con urgencia cuando sintió que no soportaba seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Había alguien ahí, pero ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Entró a uno de los cubículos e intentó asegurar la puerta. Sus manos estaban temblando y la desesperación no lo dejó hacerlo.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda. – Maldijo sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete. No sabía qué le sucedía. Todo se estaba cerrando alrededor de él y su respiración estaba increíblemente agitada. Se sentía sofocado, pero estar al aire libre lo ahogaba, de alguna manera se sentía más seguro en un lugar cerrado pero le estaba costando asegurarse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien porque claramente algo estaba mal y estaba aterrado por su bebé.

\- ¿Louis? – Dijo alguien. Louis cerró sus ojos con fuerza y quiso elevar los pies para que quienquiera que estuviera afuera creyera que los baños estaban vacíos. Se cubrió la boca y su nariz cuando notó que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido al respirar y esperó a que la persona se retirara. – Louis, sé que estás ahí. ¿Está todo bien?

Era Aiden.

Por supuesto que era Aiden. Louis removió la mano de su rostro y dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Louis? – Aiden abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño de inmediato al verlo. – Oh, Dios. ¿Estás bien?

Louis asintió inclinando su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo y sus pies. No creía poder tener las agallas de mirar a Aiden frente a frente después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar por haber contestado una de sus llamadas.

\- Estás transpirando como loco. – Soltó con miedo.

\- Tengo frío, de hecho. – Dijo Louis soltando una risa temblorosa.

Aiden tocó su frente y asintió.

\- Buscaré a Harry.

\- ¡No! – Louis no pretendía gritar, pero no le sorprendió cuando su voz hizo eco en el baño. – No, estoy bien, de verdad.

\- Louis, no estás bien.

 Louis se puso de pie para probar algo, no estaba seguro qué exactamente, pero sentía que si se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta regresar al lado de Anne y Gemma, Aiden lo dejaría en paz.

Al hacerlo sintió dolor en su abdomen. No le prestó atención porque en realidad no era nada, era sólo una molestia ahí, nada de lo cual preocuparse.

Aiden lo miró con cuidado mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

\- Lamento haberte causado problemas, Lou. – Susurró Aiden antes de que Louis pudiera salir.

Louis se detuvo y cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Luego volteó a verlo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Aiden sonrió con tristeza.

\- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? – Louis elevó sus cejas con molestia, incitándolo a continuar porque no estaba en sus planes gastar más aliento contestando su pregunta. – Sé que Harry se molestó por la llamada que te hice. También sé que a Harry le gusta marcarte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No eres de su propiedad, Louis. Me gustaría que pudieras ver eso. No tienes por qué dejar que te haga esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas? ¿De qué diablos hablas? – Preguntó tratando de gesticular con sus manos, furioso, porque lo estaba, pero también se sentía demasiado débil como para mover sus extremidades.

\- Escuché cuando…

\- ¿Lou? – Harry puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Louis. Al ver con quien estaba lo abrazó, rodeando su cintura y pecho. – Hey, Aiden.

\- Hola, Harry.

\- ¿Disfrutaste de la reunión? – Preguntó paseando sus manos por el frente de Louis, dejándolas casi en su entrepierna.

\- Sí. – Respondió Aiden frunciendo el ceño.

\- Echabas de menos estar sobre un escenario, asumo. Te quitaron demasiado rápido tu oportunidad, ¿no crees?

\- Supongo que no fui del agrado de los televidentes. – Respondió mirando fijamente el rostro sudoroso de Louis. El cabello lo tenía adherido a la frente y cuello. Harry le sonrió a Aiden y no le dijo nada más durante un rato. – Estaba preguntándole a Louis si sentía bien. – Le contó porque no estaba seguro si a Harry le preocupaba en absoluto.

\- Por supuesto que lo hiciste. – Dijo Harry con falsa amabilidad. – Siempre estás preocupado por Louis. Pero Louis está bien. Louis siempre está bien, ¿no es así, Lou?

Aiden buscó una respuesta en el rostro de Louis, pero Louis parecía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para responder.

\- ¿Louis?

\- Sí. – Respondió débilmente, sonriendo. – Siempre estoy bien.

Aiden se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, rendido. Harry le sonrió y volteó a Louis hasta estar frente a frente. Cuando lo miró comentó lo transpirado que estaba y le sugirió que se removiera el cardigan. Louis le dijo que no mientras Harry le apartaba el cabello sudoroso de la frente.

Aiden frunció el ceño cuando Louis le dio la espalda de nuevo.

Algo no estaba bien.

\- Estás sangrando. – Soltó. Sin pensarlo caminó hacia ambos. Harry frunció el ceño también y dirigió su vista hacia donde el dedo de Aiden estaba señalando. Volteó a Louis para ver que la parte trasera de sus jeans estaba manchada de sangre. No era algo dramático, sólo había rastros de que Louis había sangrado y la mente de Harry de inmediato se echó a volar en las miles de respuestas.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Preguntó Harry empujando a Aiden de vuelta a los baños. - ¿Qué diablos le hiciste? ¡Responde!

\- ¡Harry! – Lo llamó Louis cerrando la puerta del baño. Harry lo ignoró y empujó de nuevo a Aiden hasta hacerlo chocar de espaldas contra la pared.

\- ¿Estás loco? Louis está sangrando y ¿lo único que te importa es agredirme?

\- Algo le hiciste mientras yo no estaba aquí. – Dijo Harry apuñando su mano derecha en la camisa de Aiden. - ¿Te lo follaste?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Harry, por favor. – Dijo Louis con voz pequeña.

\- Estuve hablando con él durante dos minutos antes de que llegaras. ¡No le hice nada! – Gritó Aiden tratando de apartar a Harry. Harry tenía 19 años pero era alto, y fuerte. - ¡Ni siquiera lo toqué!

\- Harry, vámonos. – Dijo Louis sujetando uno de los brazos de Harry. – Regresemos a casa.

\- ¿Crees que nací ayer, Louis? – Le preguntó sin soltar a Aiden. Louis sintió ganas de gritar y llorar porque Harry era un maldito cavernícola y sólo le interesaría saciar su curiosidad que llevarlo a casa para ver qué diablos había salido mal, por qué estaba sangrando y por qué sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

\- Aiden no hizo nada, por favor, Harry. Suéltalo.

Harry debió haber visto algo en sus ojos, quizá vio que no estaba mintiendo, porque soltó a Aiden y tomó con fuerza la mano de Louis que lo estaba sosteniendo.

\- ¿Estás follándote a alguien más a mis espaldas, Louis? ¿Es eso? ¿Alguien te folló con demasiada fuerza y es por eso que estás sangrando?

Louis lo miró sin entender.

\- ¡No! Harry… No es así.

\- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos, Aiden?

Louis miró a Aiden con ruego en sus ojos, deseando que no se fuera, pero Aiden inclinó su cabeza y salió de los baños y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió? – Preguntó Harry sin mirarlo.

\- Harry… – Antes de que pudiera contestar Harry cubrió su boca con brusquedad. Louis cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trató de no pensar en que Harry había puesto toda esa fuerza porque quería hacerle daño.

\- No puedo hacer esto aquí. – Dijo. – Regresaremos a casa y déjame decirte, Louis Tomlinson, no me tienes para nada feliz.

Se apartó de él y le quitó el cardigan con rudeza. Lo dobló en dos y pasó las mangas por las caderas de Louis.

\- Y no llores, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía no te doy razones para hacerlo.

\- No lo iba a hacer. – Dijo Louis con frialdad.

\- Bien. – Lo tomó de la mano y salieron del baño. – Sonríe cuando nos despidamos de mi mamá y Gemma.

\- Okay.

Cuando llegaron con ellas Harry les dijo que no iban a poder regresar esta noche porque Louis no se estaba sintiendo bien y no quería hacerlo viajar en tren en esas condiciones. Anne les dijo que no habría problema y le dijo a Harry que cuidara de Louis. Gemma observó a Harry con decepción y molestia, como si ella fuera la única que podía ver a través de las mentiras de su hermano.

Louis no sabía cuál era el plan. Suponía que Harry tendría una fiesta o una reunión con el resto del grupo y con el resto de los concursantes, pero no estaba seguro, así que empezó a hacer sus propios planes. Tendría que regresar al hotel y llamar a su médico para informarle que había perdido sangre, aunque no hubiera sido demasiada. No quería arriesgar a su bebé.

Harry lo mantuvo fuertemente sujetado de su mano u hombro mientras hablaba con los demás concursantes y culpó al estado en el que Louis estaba para retirarse sin ser llamado un aguafiestas.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del taxi Harry se olvidó por un momento de que no estaban bien y empezó a expresarle cuán triste y decepcionado estaba por no haber ganado la competencia. Le dijo que estaba celoso de Matt, pero que entendía por qué había ganado. También le dijo que les habían asegurado que sacarían un álbum el siguiente año porque estaban asegurados con una casa disquera. Louis lo escuchó con su frente apoyada contra el cristal de la puerta y no sintió el momento exacto cuando Harry tomó su mano. Tampoco escuchó cuando Harry empezó a hablar de Aiden y de cuánto odiaba verlo hablando con él.  

\- Lou, ¿por qué estás sangrando? ¿Por qué sigues sangrando? – Escuchó a Harry preguntando mientras tocaba entre medio de sus piernas con terror.

La cabeza de Louis se resbaló del cristal y su mentón cayó sobre su pecho. No tenía fuerzas para mantenerse firme.

\- Oh, mierda. – Dijo Harry antes de empezar a gritarle un nuevo destino al taxista.

**

Louis no supo exactamente qué habían hecho para hacerlo sentir estable de nuevo, no le importaba demasiado de todos modos, porque Harry estaba afuera hablando con un médico y Louis sabía que le dirían la verdad cuando Harry preguntara qué le había sucedido.

Ya había entrado una enfermera para decirle que su bebé estaba bien, y que era normal perder sangre los primeros meses porque era diferente para los hombres que para las mujeres, así que Louis no estaba preocupado por su bebé. Estaba preocupado por él mismo porque sabía que Harry estaría furioso con él cuando se lo dijeran. Y no sería tanto por el bebé o porque sería padre a los 19, sino porque le había mentido y porque no lo había tomado en cuenta.

Harry se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada durante un rato.

\- El médico dijo que podías irte.

Louis asintió e ignoró lo herido que se sentía ante el hecho de que Harry ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

De regreso al hotel Harry tampoco dijo nada. No tomó su mano y no volteó a verlo.

**

Fue otra historia cuando entraron a su habitación de hotel.

En el momento que cerró la puerta empezó a arrojar todo lo que había a su paso. Louis se abrazó a sí mismo y se alejó de él con la esperanza de que se olvidara de su existencia porque parecía más interesado en destruir algo que hablar como una persona civilizada.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Le preguntó caminando detrás de él, persiguiéndolo y bloqueándole el paso.

\- ¿Acaso no estás viendo cómo estás reaccionando? – Respondió con molestia. - ¿Crees que con esa actitud te contaré cosas como estas?

\- Louis, ahora no es el momento para que me culpes por algo que tú mismo provocaste. – Dijo Harry enterrando con fuerza su dedo índice contra el pecho de Louis.

\- ¡Bien! Fue mi culpa, yo fui el causante de que esto sucediera, yo fui el que te hizo un imbécil y yo fui el que tomó la decisión equivocada al no decirte nada. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Harry? ¿Seguir gritando? ¿Seguir destruyendo cosas que te cobrarán cuando salgamos de este hotel? Hazlo.

\- Me dijeron que tienes cuatro meses, Louis. Tuviste tiempo para decirme. – Dijo Harry respirando con agitación. Louis no podía mirarlo al rostro, estaba mirando sus manos y brazos para poder reaccionar con rapidez antes de que le hiciera daño. - ¡Tuviste tiempo para pedir mi opinión! ¿Quién diablos te crees para tomar decisiones de este tamaño por los dos?

\- Si no quieres tener este bebé conmigo…

\- ¡No puedo, Louis! – Gritó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, apretando con fuerza. -  No se trata de si quiero o no, ¡no puedo, maldita sea! ¡No puedo hacer esto ahora!

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y trató, trató y trató de no llorar porque estaba en problemas, estaba en serios problemas porque ya no podía abortar, no podía hacer nada ahora. Sólo podía continuar escuchando a Harry diciendo cuán egoísta había sido al decidir eso por los dos, cuán terrible era por arruinarlo de esa manera.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras Harry caminaba de un lado a otro con una mano en su cabello y la otra en su cintura. Louis le contó desde la primera vez que lo supo hasta donde podía recordar porque Harry le pidió que lo hiciera. Arrojó algunas cosas mientras escuchaba, pero con el pasar del tiempo sólo escuchaba, sin actuar.

\- ¿Qué pensaste cuando abandonaste la clínica aquella vez, Louis? ¿Pensaste que sería una brillante idea quedártelo? ¿Te ayudaba más dormir por las noches saber que no lo tiraste?

\- No se trata de eso, Harry. No podía… no podía hacerlo. Fue mi error, no el de nuestro bebé. No podía simplemente arrebatarle la vida de esa manera por algo que yo hice. Por algo que  _ambos_ hicimos.

\- No puedo tener éxito en este negocio si tengo pareja, ahora con un maldito hijo… – Harry se rió. – Me arruinaste la vida, Louis. Felicidades.

\- Harry…

\- ¡No! – Gritó. - No digas nada. Ya hiciste demasiado.

Louis cerró sus ojos y suspiró mientras escuchaba a Harry encerrándose en la habitación. Louis no pretendía dormir con él en la misma cama, así que descansó un poco en el sofá, pensando.

 _“Harry lo sabe ahora”_  le contó a Stan por mensajes.  _“Lo tomó mejor de lo que imaginaba”_

_“Genial! Te dije que no se enfurecería”_

Louis sonrió con tristeza e intentó dormir.

No fue difícil lograrlo. Estaba increíblemente exhausto.

**

Louis despertó a causa de un dolor punzante en su mejilla.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba oscuro aún. No tenía idea de la hora que era, pero continuaba cansado y quería dormir de nuevo. Cerró los ojos pero un nuevo dolor punzante atacó su otra mejilla.

 Alguien lo estaba abofeteando.

\- Despierta. – Dijo Harry secamente. – Tenemos que hablar. Tengo preguntas. Tengo muchas preguntas, Louis.

\- Estoy cansado. – Susurró cubriéndose el rostro con uno de sus brazos. Estaba aterrado y el sueño se le había desvanecido, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para charlar a esas horas de la noche. Esperaba que Harry tuviera compasión por él, pero debió haber sabido mejor.

\- No me importa. – Dijo sujetando el brazo que estaba en su rostro con brusquedad, sentándolo en contra de su voluntad y tratándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Louis se encogió en sí mismo, siempre cubriéndose el estomago por temor a que pudiera lastimar a su bebé accidentalmente. - ¿Cómo sé que ese bebé es mío, Louis?

\- Es tuyo. – Respondió en voz baja y débil. Harry volvió a abofetearlo.

\- ¿Con cuántos hombres has follado además de mí? – Preguntó. Louis tenía una mano en su mejilla, mirando a Harry con miedo y ansiedad.

Stan tenía razón.

\- Con ninguno. – Respondió. Harry lo tomó del cabello y lo puso de pie. Louis no gritó, porque sabía por experiencia que Harry aumentaba su violencia cuando Louis gritaba. Los gritos lo estresaban.

\- Creo que quieres arruinarme, Louis. Creo que tienes envidia de que yo sí pude completar mi sueño. Creo que estás inventando esto. Creo que yo no soy el padre de ese asqueroso feto que tienes en tu estomago. – Dijo mirando con malicia hacia el centro de su cuerpo.

Louis se aterró.

\- Harry, ¡es tuyo, lo juro! – Gritó sin pensarlo. Inmediatamente se cubrió a sí mismo porque sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

\- ¡Deja de mentirme! – Le gritó Harry en la cara antes de empezar a golpearlo en el rostro y en su estomago. Louis no estaba seguro, pero sintió que se estaba defendiendo bien, se estaba defendiendo en los lugares que importaban al menos.

\- Harry, ¡detente!

Harry no lo hizo, por supuesto. Harry se detendría hasta que algo lo regresara a la realidad. Mayormente Harry se detenía cuando Louis sangraba, o cuando Louis empezaba a llorar de aquella manera que le hacía saber que lo estaba lastimando demasiado.

Pero en esa ocasión Louis no podía llorar porque estaba demasiado preocupado por su bebé. Ni siquiera entendía de donde le estaba saliendo tanta fuerza, porque los golpes de Harry no le estaban haciendo daño, no sentía dolor, sólo sentía decepción y molestia hacia Harry por ser de la forma que era, por no poder entender, por no confiar en él.

\- ¡Detente! – Gritó una vez más antes de que uno de sus brazos impactara contra el montón de Harry.

Harry se detuvo y lo miró con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer que Louis le hubiera hecho daño. Había sangre en su boca. Louis supuso que lo había hecho morderse la lengua o alguna otra parte del interior de su boca.

\- Harry… no.

\- Te has portado bastante mal, Louis. Muy, muy mal.

Louis retrocedió pero Harry usó todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo y hacerlo caer sobre el sofá. Cuando Louis intentó ponerse de pie, Harry le sujetó ambas de sus manos y lo regresó contra el respaldo sujetando sus manos en el centro de su cuerpo, contra su estomago. Luego puso fuerza en ese sitio y Louis gritó  _‘¡No!’_  una y otra vez porque estaba lastimando a su bebé, le estaba haciendo daño y Louis no quería eso. No quería que su bebé sufriera por sus errores.

Louis entró en pánico tratando de quitar el peso de su estomago y no se dio cuenta cuando Harry empezó a quitarle los pants para dormir que le había llevado al hospital luego que sus jeans hubieran quedado manchados.

\- No le hagas daño por favor, Harry, no le hagas daño. No lo hagas por favor, no, no, no.

Harry le abrió las piernas, se bajó sus bóxers, se lamió dos dedos dejándolos con rastros de su propia sangre y sin previo aviso los metió a su cuerpo. Louis ahogó el grito en su garganta y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, porque estaba sucediendo otra vez y nunca le sucedería las suficientes veces para acostumbrarse.

El peso en su estomago no se iba, sino al contrario. Se hacía más fuerte y más pesado con cada embestida luego que Harry tenía su pene dentro. Louis se estaba sofocando y no podía hacer nada más que soltar una suerte de gemidos que Harry probablemente estaba malinterpretando.

\- Una buena cogida siempre te ayuda, ¿recuerdas? – Soltó contra su oído, colocando todo su peso en el cuerpo de Louis.

Louis empezó a llorar y a Harry no le importó. Continuó usando su cuerpo hasta que se vino dentro de él. Luego hizo que Louis se viniera también a pesar de todo el trabajo que le había costado y todas las lágrimas y todos los  _‘detente, Harry, por favor’_  que Louis había soltado.

**

Regresaron a Manchester en silencio.

Louis no decía nada porque estaba tratando de encontrar una razón y una buena excusa al por qué Harry había perdido el control.

Harry no decía nada tampoco y aunque Louis no podía ver dentro de su mente, por las miradas y las sonrisas débiles que le enviaba en ocasiones podía asumir que se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho.

Y aunque Harry no lo dijera en voz alta aún, Louis lo perdonaba.

Louis siempre lo perdonaría.

**

Stan no le preguntó por los golpes o porque se movía como si tuviera más daños en su cuerpo. Stan había aprendido que Louis no le contestaría con la verdad de todos modos.

En cambio le compró el almuerzo y pasó por él cuando salió del trabajo. Cuando estuvieron en su departamento hablaron sobre todo y nada mientras escuchaban a The Fray. Miraron un par de episodios de Homeland y hablaron sobre cómo podría llamarse el bebé si era mujer o si era hombre.

\- Carl es un buen nombre.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? Carl suena como el nombre que tendría un vaquero de los años setentas. – Dijo Louis carcajeando.

\- Okay. ¿Qué tal Henry? – Sugirió de nuevo. Louis pensó por un rato.

\- Mejor. – Dijo asintiendo. - ¿Qué tal Harry?

\- ¿Qué tal Louis?

Louis sonrió.

\- Si es mujer se llamará Johannah. Eso es indiscutible. 

\- Harry probablemente querrá que se llame Anne. – Dijo Stan hurgando en la bolsa de papas fritas.

\- Johanne. – Dijo Louis sólo para ver cómo sonaba. – Me gusta.

Stan sonrió.

**

Harry lo estaba evitando.

Decía que estaba ocupado, que debía estar en otro sitio para hablar con sus managers y sus compañeros de grupo sobre su primer álbum.

Louis sabía que Harry todavía no reunía el coraje suficiente para hablar sobre la situación en la que estaban. Y Louis entendía, de verdad. Entendía que era difícil asumir que serían padres, entendía que era difícil asimilarlo, pero él también estaba pasando por lo mismo y no había tenido tiempo para lidiar con eso, simplemente había tenido que asumirlo y darse cuenta de que esa era su realidad ahora.

Esperó a que los golpes en su rostro desaparecieran para visitar a su madre y contarle que sería abuela, pero antes fue a checarse con el médico.

Cuando estuvo allá le explicó que había tenido un accidente y que tenía miedo que le hubiera hecho daño a su bebé. El médico lo miró como si supiera qué había pasado exactamente, y le sugirió hacerle una amniocentesis. Le explicó que sólo extraería una pequeña muestra del líquido amniótico que rodeaba al feto para analizarla, para saber si había ocurrido algún problema. Le explicó que haciéndose la prueba podrían diagnosticar cualquier anomalía o defectos cromosómicos y genéticos. Louis aceptó hacerse la amniocentesis, a pesar de que le aterraba la idea de tener una aguja larga enterrada en su piel en busca de líquido amniótico. Si le habían hecho daño a su bebé entonces lo menos que podía hacer era diagnosticar cualquier problema a tiempo.

Intentaron ver el sexo del bebé también, pero no pudieron ver con claridad.

Cuando Louis llegó a su departamento Harry estaba sentado en los escalones. Tenía flores y una mirada preocupada.

\- Lou. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Louis se detuvo y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados con cansancio.

\- Hey. – Susurró dejándose envolver por los brazos de Harry.

\- Lo siento tanto, Lou. De verdad lo siento. No debí darte la espalda de esa manera. No debí desconfiar de ti. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – Dijo contra su oído con pausas entre cada palabra. Louis intentó sonreír por la paz mental que estaba sintiendo pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando notó los espasmos del cuerpo de Harry.

\- Oh, no, Harry. No llores por favor.

\- Soy una basura. – Dijo sin dejarlo ir. – No sé cómo me soportas.

\- Te amo.

\- No deberías. – Dijo Harry apartándose, quitándose las lágrimas con una mano mientras la otra sostenía las flores.

\- Bueno, lo hago. Y te amo exactamente como eres. Por favor no llores, me vas a hacer llorar a mí también.

Harry intentó sonreír pero sollozó y a Louis se le rompió el corazón viéndolo en esas condiciones. Lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza y le susurró cosas positivas al oído, porque sabía que necesitaba oírlas, necesitaba que le asegurara que todo estaba bien entre ellos, y que lo amaba, y que no era un monstruo, que no era una basura.

Entraron al departamento y Louis le hizo té mientras le contaba que había visitado a Stan y habían hablado sobre los posibles nombres para el bebé. Harry lo escuchó con atención desde el sofá. Cuando Louis volteaba a verlo Harry le sonreía, así que Louis imaginaba que finalmente lo había aceptado.

\- Ahora fui con el médico para ver si ya podíamos saber el sexo del bebé. – Contó mientras vaciaba el té a la taza. Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia él hasta abrazarlo por detrás, descansando su mentón en el hombro de Louis.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Niña o niño? – Preguntó besando su cuello.

Louis cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- No pudimos ver nada. Es bastante pudoroso, al parecer.

\- Estoy feliz por nosotros Lou, de verdad lo estoy. – Dijo Harry con seriedad. – Me mata haberte hecho pensar lo contrario.

\- Hey. – Susurró Louis dándose la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente. – Está bien. Sé que es difícil asumirlo, sé que no fue tu intención.

\- Louis…

\- Y lamento no haber confiado en ti. Lamento haberte llamado imbécil y lamento no haber hablado de esto contigo cuando aún había tiempo para hacer algo. Sé que tu carrera es importante, lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que… no pensé. No pensé cuán importante era esto, cuán real era. Lo siento.

Harry negó con su cabeza y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

Lo besó con delicadeza y ambos olvidaron el té.

Harry le hizo el amor esa tarde, y Louis juró que las cosas estaban bien ahora. Casi perfectas, de hecho.  

**

Harry empezó a ausentarse cada vez más.  Pronto tendría que salir de tour con los concursantes del show y estaría viajando por toda Inglaterra. Había mantenido su palabra también, no había vuelto a hacerle daño a Louis ni a su bebé, y ahora le cantaba canciones a su estomago y hablaba con su bebé en una voz graciosa que hacía sonreír a Louis por lo adorable que era.

Cada vez que Johannah lo visitaba le llevaba comidas grandes y saludables. Traía a sus hermanas con ella en ocasiones y los seis jugaban cartas o miraban tv. Cuando era ella sola le hacía preguntas sobre Harry, cómo estaba comportándose ahora y si confiaba en que mantendría su imagen de novio y padre ejemplar hasta que naciera su bebé. Louis evadió la mayoría de las preguntas respondiendo con otras cosas, o cambiando de tema, pero no dudó en decirle que confiaba en que Harry era un nuevo hombre ahora.

**

Se hizo la amniocentesis y esperó tres semanas por los resultados. No había perdido sangre después de aquél día y tampoco se había sentido mal. El cansancio no se iba, por supuesto, pero Louis podía lidiar con el cansancio.

Un día recibió llamadas de Niall, Liam y Zayn felicitándolo por su embarazo. Niall pidió ser el padrino, Liam le contó sobre lo cambiado que estaba Harry ahora con la noticia, le dijo que el cambio había sido para mejor. Le dijo que ya no los sorprendía golpeando paredes o puertas. Zayn simplemente le deseó estabilidad y le dijo también que si había problemas con algo, con lo que sea, que no dudara en hacerle una llamada. Louis aceptó su propuesta sin preguntar a qué se refería, porque imaginaba que ellos conocían a Harry en diferentes aspectos, ellos conocían partes de Harry que quizá Louis jamás conocería.

Le extrañó que Aiden no le hiciera una llamada. También lo puso algo triste, porque Aiden era un buen chico y lo hacía sentir bien cuando a veces ni siquiera Harry podía. Recordaba las ocasiones cuando Aiden se había acercado a él mientras One Direction estaba sobre el escenario y con solo su presencia al lado de su cuerpo se sentía cómodo y menos ansioso. Eventualmente comenzaban a hablar. A ambos les gustaban las mismas cosas, ambos tenían el mismo humor también, de eso se dio cuenta de inmediato. Louis sabía que no había probabilidades de que Aiden fuera su amigo, porque Harry lo detestaba, desconfiaba de sus intenciones y desconfiaba de Louis también, pero el día que el resto de los chicos lo llamaron o le mandaron mensajes diciéndoles lo felices que estaban por él, echó de menos a Aiden.

Le entristeció que Harry lo hubiera aterrado lo suficiente como para no llamar de nuevo. Aunque lo entendía, era triste de todos modos.

Cuando recibió los resultados de la amniocentesis pudo respirar de nuevo, porque no había nada malo con su bebé. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Harry para informarle y Harry soltó una exclamación de alivio que hizo sonreír a Louis, porque de verdad estaba bastante cambiado.

Cuando salió de trabajar visitó a Stan y lo enfrentó un poco acerca del sermón que le había dado Johannah. No lo había dicho exactamente, pero había sido obvia al dejar claro que alguien le había dicho que había tenido problemas con Harry y esa había sido la razón por la que había preguntado por su reciente cambio. Stan era el único que pudo haberle dicho, y cuando se lo preguntó Stan aceptó su responsabilidad y se disculpó.

\- A veces no me gusta sentir que soy la única persona que sabe acerca de los tratos que recibes por parte de Harry. – Le había dicho con tristeza y preocupación.

\- ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas. – Dijo Louis, porque fingir demencia siempre era mejor que admitir que tenía un novio abusivo que de vez en cuando disfrutaba de degradarlo en la cama.

\- No, piénsalo. Harry podría herirte, Louis. Herirte de verdad, y no quisiera ser la única persona en saber la verdadera razón.

\- No deberías meterte en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, Stan. Confío en ti y respeto que saques tus propias conclusiones, pero no es así. No es así.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Harry llamó ahora para decirme que había comprado ropa de bebé para nuestro hijo. – Contó Louis conteniendo sus ganas de sonreír. – Harry no es el monstruo que piensas que es. Tú y mi mamá siempre exageran las cosas. Hablan del tema como si yo fuera una pobre víctima o algo así.

\- Louis… eres una víctima. – Dijo Stan con el ceño fruncido. Louis se enfureció.

\- No. Ustedes están aburridos de sus vidas y quieren buscar drama en donde no lo hay. ¿Crees que estaría con Harry si me hiciera las cosas que tú crees que me hace? ¿Crees que soy idiota?

\- Creo que estás dañado. – Respondió Stan con seriedad. – Creo que Harry te hizo creer que lastimarte no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Creo que Harry es malo para ti.

Louis elevó una de sus cejas con sorpresa y decepción.

\- Wow. – Exclamó luego de un rato. – Pues yo creo que eres un imbécil que no debería meterse nunca más en mis asuntos.

\- Louis… – Dijo Stan. Louis se retiró de ahí y no reaccionó a sus llamados. Caminó hasta llegar a su departamento y para cuando llegó a los escalones estaba exhausto.

Tenía ganas de llorar porque ni siquiera su mejor amigo aceptaba a Harry. Su mamá nunca había confiado en él, siempre miraba a Harry como si tuviera la peste y Louis quería que lo aceptaran. Amaba a Harry y le dolía cuando personas importantes en su vida no apreciaban todo lo que Harry le entregaba. Toda la estabilidad y toda la felicidad y la sensación de tener a alguien a su lado que se interesaba por él de forma genuina.

Se sentó en los escalones, flexionó sus piernas contra su estomago y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

Echaba de menos estudiar. Echaba de menos ser un chico normal. Echaba de menos la persona que era antes de que todo se fuera al diablo. Ni siquiera podía encontrar una razón por la que había creído que sería una buena idea joder su futuro de aquella manera. Dos años atrás no le importaba nada. No le importaba tener una buena relación con su familia, no le importaba la escuela, no le importaba nada más que aquél estúpido sueño de ser actor. Antes pensaba que arriesgando cosas importantes podría conseguir su sueño. Pero no. Harry no necesitó arriesgar nada para cumplir el suyo.

Louis sólo tenía mala suerte.

Suspiró con molestia y se descubrió el rostro.

Había alguien enfrente de él. Alguien a quien no miraba desde hacía casi un mes.

\- ¡Aiden! – Exclamó con felicidad. Aiden sonrió y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sin poder creerlo aún.

\- Nada, sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí saludar.

\- Bueno, hola. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo. - ¿Quieres pasar?

Aiden asintió sin soltar su mano y Louis ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Ambos entraron al departamento y enseguida empezaron a hablar. Se pusieron al día con sus vidas.

Louis sirvió para ambos del pastel que Johannah le había traído en su última visita e hizo té. Aiden se disculpó por no haber llamado antes, pero quería verlo en persona para felicitarlo.

\- Qué locura, ¿ah? Si me hubieras dicho la primera vez que nos vimos que estaría esperando un bebé para mayo me habría reído en tu cara.

\- ¿Ya saben qué será?

\- Todavía no. – Dijo Louis. – Se esconde. Es normal… mi instinto me dice que es niña. Aunque Harry dice que es niño.

Aiden sonrió con incomodidad y jugó con sus dedos por un rato antes de tomar la mano de Louis entre las suyas.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo Louis sin entender qué diablos estaba pasando.

\- Okay. Um… – Aiden suspiró. – Cuando estábamos ensayando el coreógrafo trajo alcohol. Empezamos a beber, pero Harry siempre bebe más de lo que se supone que debe tomar. Y…

\- ¿Qué hizo? – Preguntó, nervioso.

\- No hizo nada. Es sólo que… estaba hablando con uno de los grupos. Estaban hablando de sexo y otro tipo de cosas desagradables, y oí tu nombre. No estaba prestando atención pero cuando escuché tu nombre no pude evitar comenzar a escuchar. Harry estaba realmente ebrio y los otros chicos también lo estaban.

\- ¿Qué dijo, Aiden? – Preguntó con voz dura. Aiden apretó sus manos entre las suyas con protección.

\- No quiero decir los… los detalles que dijo. Básicamente admitió que te había forzado a tener sexo con él el día que los eliminaron. Dijo que lloraste, y dijo que te había hecho daño.

Louis inclinó su cabeza con vergüenza y quitó su mano de las de Aiden.

\- Estaba tan… – Aiden volvió a suspirar. –…tan orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Estaba riéndose y… Louis, ¿es verdad eso? ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Harry?

Louis cerró sus ojos aún con su cabeza inclinada e imaginó a Harry riéndose mientras les contaba a otros chicos lo que había hecho con él. Se imaginó las palabras que usó para describirlo, porque Louis conocía las palabras que Harry usaba cuando lo degradaba de esa manera. Esperaba que no fuera reciente, porque Harry de verdad había cambiado. Era adorable y amable con él ahora, no tenía sentido que dijera eso a sus espaldas.

\- No. – Respondió Louis eventualmente. – Claro que no. Es como tú dijiste, estaba ebrio y no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Probablemente vio una película y la confundió con la realidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, Aiden. No te preocupes, Harry nunca ha hecho eso conmigo. – Louis sonrió para que se mirara más convincente. Harry había hecho eso con él más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Aiden soltó otro suspiro, pero esta vez estaba cargado de alivio.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Louis. – Dijo. – Si algún día tienen problemas puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis asintió.

\- Harry le compró ropa a nuestro bebé. – Murmuró sin razón aparente. Parecía un buen comentario para hacer luego que Aiden hubiera acusado a Harry de haberlo violado.

Aiden sonrió.

\- Bien. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – La próxima vez que te visite me aseguraré de comprarle ropa a tu bebé también.

\- Okay.

Aiden se puso de pie y Louis lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

\- Nos vemos, Lou.

Louis sonrió y se sorprendió cuando Aiden besó su mejilla con delicadeza antes de marcharse.

**

Louis estaba furioso.

El tiempo que estuvo a solas le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido en creerle a Harry que había cambiado. Quizá era amable ahora, quizá le compraba ropa a su bebé, quizá ya no le hacía daño, pero continuaba siendo un imbécil a sus espaldas. Louis estaba furioso y lleno de vergüenza porque miraría a esos chicos pronto. Se suponía que Louis iría a Cardiff cuando el tour estuviera ahí, y miraría a esos chicos que sabían esa parte tan intima de su vida por culpa de Harry.

Esa noche vomitó hasta quedarse dormido y no supo si era por su humor o por su embarazo. No importaba demasiado de todos modos.

**

Harry lo invitó a cenar y visitaron un restaurante elegante. Louis trató que su mal humor no interfiriera en nada, pero Harry notó que algo no estaba bien y se lo preguntó con tanta preocupación y delicadeza que si Aiden no le hubiera contado sobre las cosas que había dicho a sus espaldas, Louis jamás se habría imaginado que Harry continuaba siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.

No se terminó la comida y se excusó diciendo que había comido algo antes de partir. Harry lo observó con curiosidad y nerviosismo toda la noche.

Cuando regresaron al departamento de Louis, Harry trató de conversar con él pero Louis no podía hacerlo. Quería gritarle, quería saber por qué diablos había sido necesario hablar sobre algo tan privado con unos chicos que sólo se habían reído al respecto.

Entraron al departamento y los planes de Louis eran subir a su habitación y dormirse, si Harry quería tener sexo, bien, pero quería que la noche se acabara rápido.

Harry no quería tener sexo, aparentemente. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y acarició su pierna como si tuviera miedo de hablar o de decir algo equivocado.

\- ¿Hice algo mal, Lou? – Preguntó en la oscuridad.

Louis se puso de su ropa para dormir y lo ignoró.

\- Louis, por favor háblame. Necesito arreglar lo que sea que haya hecho.

\- No puedes arreglarlo, Harry. – Dijo Louis con molestia. – Si pudieras des-decir lo que dijiste, entonces genial. Pero no puedes, así que… no sé. Qué mal, supongo. No puedo hacer nada para quitarte lo imbécil.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó casi con inocencia. Louis odió que sonara tan desamparado. Se sentó en la cama hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, para no tener que alzar la voz.

\- Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando. – Dijo Louis. – Deja de fingir, deja de actuar como si hubieras cambiado. Creo que prefiero sentirte ajustando tus dedos alrededor de mis brazos con fuerza que verte siendo algo que no eres.

\- Louis… – Harry lo estaba mirando como si no tuviera idea de qué estaba hablando, así que Louis se arriesgó a contarle. No le diría que Aiden le había dicho, porque no quería más problemas, pero le diría que sabía que estaba hablando mal de él a sus espaldas.

\- No está bien que les cuentes a los demás las cosas que me hiciste, Harry.

\- ¿Qué? – Soltó con confusión. - ¿Qué cosas?

\- Lo que me hiciste cuando estábamos en el hotel. Cuando estábamos en Londres.

\- Huh. - Se estaba empezando a enojar, Louis podía notarlo. Su respiración estaba saliendo con dificultad y sus manos se estaban cerrando involuntariamente. Louis sabía que esas manos pronto se convertirían puños.

\- ¿Por qué les dijiste que me habías hecho llorar y que me habías follado a la fuerza? ¿Acaso eres así de estúpido? No sabes las mentiras que tengo que decirle a mi mamá y a Stan excusando tu maldito comportamiento y mis golpes para no causarte problemas ¿y tú te embriagas y les cuentas todo a unos chicos como si fuera un maldito chiste? ¿Como si no fuera nada?

Harry guardó silencio.

\- Sabes… creí que habías cambiado. – Continuó Louis sonriendo con tristeza. – Obviamente sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.

Harry lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y Louis quiso reírse en su cara porque sus acciones eran tan jodidamente predecibles. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Lo golpearía en el rostro? ¿El estomago? ¿Le diría lo puto que era y lo poco que valía para él realmente?

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, Louis. – Le advirtió.

Louis no pudo evitar reírse en esa ocasión.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si no hago lo que me pides? Puedo decir lo que sea, Harry. Justo como crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, yo también puedo hacer y decir lo que quiera.

\- Louis. – Dijo Harry en tono de advertencia.

A la mierda, pensó Louis.

\- Si soy honesto, Harry, ya ni siquiera sé que hacemos juntos. Es como si estuviéramos estancados en esto. Como si no tuviéramos más opciones, como si…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Harry con un terror en sus ojos que Louis no había visto jamás. - ¿Estás queriendo romper conmigo?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Me engañaste.

\- ¡No! Yo nunca te engañé, de los dos tú fuiste el único que fue desleal, Louis. Fuiste una completa mierda y te perdoné.

\- No hablo de eso.

\- Por supuesto que no hablas de eso, no te conviene hablar sobre eso.

\- Me hiciste pensar que habías cambiado. Te creí y ahora me siento como un idiota por haberlo hecho. ¿Sabes que las violaciones son un delito, Harry? ¿Sabes que cuando decidiste entretenerlos con esa historia admitiste haberme violado? Quizá yo no lo veo de esa manera. Diablos, quizá tu no lo ves de esa manera, pero para los demás eso es lo que es, Harry. Una violación.

Harry soltó su brazo y lo miró con duda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo…? Yo nunca… Louis, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Louis sonrió. Harry no tenía idea. Harry no tenía idea del problema en el que podía meterse si Louis o alguien más decidía hacer algo al respecto.

\- Sabes qué… Vete de aquí.

Harry no se movió de su lugar. Regresó su mano al brazo de Louis y apretó con fuerza.

\- No.

\- Vete de aquí. – Repitió con voz dura, zafándose del agarre de Harry.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestro bebé? – Preguntó, ansioso. - ¿Qué hay con él, Louis?

\- No sé. No importa. – Respondió con finalidad. – Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

\- ¿Fue por lo que dije? ¿Eso fue lo que te hizo decidir que ya no podías seguir haciendo esto? – Louis lo miró con atención y asintió. – Tonterías. Ambos hemos  superado cosas peores.

\- Pero eran nuestras cosas, Harry. Eran nuestros secretos. Podías golpearme todo lo que quisieras, podías humillarme todo lo que quisieras, pero era algo nuestro. Algo tuyo y mío nada más. ¿Por qué lo contaste? ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte callado? ¿Qué les importaba a ellos si me forzaste a follar o si me hiciste llorar? ¿Por qué les dijiste eso? No entiendo.

\- ¡Estaba ebrio! – Gritó golpeándose a sí mismo con desesperación. Louis le sostuvo ambos de sus brazos con fuerza para que se detuviera. - ¡Fue un error decirlo, lo admito! ¡Pero estaba ebrio y no pensé! ¡No pensé que tuviera tanta importancia!

Louis lo miró pasar de golpearse a sí mismo a comenzar a sollozar. Necesitó mirar hacia otro lado, porque no soportaba mirarlo llorar. Por más que le hubiera hecho daño y por más que no se mereciera su perdón, Louis seguía amándolo como jamás había amado a alguien.

Se puso de pie y buscó algo para ponerse en sus pies. Si Harry no planeaba irse de su departamento entonces él se iría. Stan probablemente no haría preguntas si aparecía en su puerta a las 2am.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Louis? – Le preguntó Harry desde la cama. - ¿De verdad vas a terminar las cosas conmigo? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos?

Louis encontró unos converse y cuando se los puso cogió su teléfono. Le mandó un mensaje diciendo  _“estaré ahí en 15 min”_

\- Necesito pensar.

\- Puedes pensar aquí. – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie también.

\- Necesito pensar en un lugar donde tú no estés. Necesito estar en un lugar donde no puedas manipularme.

Salió de la habitación y bajó rápido los escalones porque desconfiaba tanto de Harry en el estado en el que estaba que en realidad lo creía capaz de empujarlo por ellas.

Harry lo siguió y no hizo algo semejante. Louis se sintió culpable por haberlo pensado, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta Harry lo rodeó de la cintura hasta hacerlo chocar contra su pecho y lo besó a la fuerza.

\- Te amo. – Le dijo. Luego volvió a besarlo.  

\- Yo también te amo, Harry, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

Harry cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Louis. Louis lo escuchó sollozar de nuevo.

\- No hagas esto, por favor. – Dijo Harry con voz ahogada. – Voy a cambiar. Dejaré de beber. Dejaré de ser un imbécil. Dejaré de… Louis, haré lo que me pidas. Por favor.

\- Harry, detente. – Le pidió en un susurro.

\- No te vayas. – Rogó sin dejarlo ir.

Louis suspiró y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras Harry continuaba llorando. Odiaba ser el causante de esas lágrimas, pero tenía que marcharse. Tenía que pensar.

Acarició su cabello y se apartó lo suficiente para besar su mejilla.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que había dicho eso? – Preguntó ajustando su agarre en su cintura. Louis pudo sentir como su rostro perdía color.

\- Harry…

\- ¿Fue Aiden?

\- No importa quién fue.

\- Hablaste con Aiden de nuevo, ¿no es cierto? – Louis iba a mentirle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Harry lo atacó. Louis esperaba una abofeteada, pero la mano de Harry viajó a su cuello. - ¿Qué dije que te ocurriría si te portabas mal, Lou?

\- Harry. – Repitió con ambas de sus manos en la de Harry. No estaba apretando con fuerza, aparentemente sólo quería asustarlo, o eso quería pensar Louis.

\- Aiden no te llamó. – Continuó Harry. – No te llamó porque soy un maldito obsesionado y rastreé cada una de tus llamadas. Aiden jamás te marcó. ¿Cómo hablaste con él, Louis?

\- Me estás lastimando. – Dijo Louis. Era cierto.

\- ¿Estuvo él aquí?

Louis lo miró directamente a los ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, mirándose el uno al otro antes de decirle que no, que Aiden no había estado en su departamento.

Harry lo soltó. Louis se masajeó el cuello con una sensación increíble de alivio. Harry le dio la espalda durante un rato, como si estuviera pensando.

\- Estaré con…

 _Stan_ , iba a decir. Harry lo enfrentó y lo empujó con molestia hacia atrás. A Louis le gustaba recordar ese momento para pensar  _“si la puerta hubiera estado justo detrás de mí nada de esto hubiera pasado”_ , porque no había nada detrás de él. La puerta estaba demasiado lejos aún, y el cuerpo de Louis cayó al vacío y si no hubiera tenido casi siete meses de embarazo y todo un historial de maltrato, quizá… quizá no hubiera sucedido nada.

Harry extendió uno de sus brazos para amortiguar su caída, pero no funcionó. La caída ni siquiera había sido dramática. Louis no recordaba qué había salido mal, sólo sabía que le había dolido todo y Harry lo había observado, aterrado, gritando disculpas con sus ojos.

Luego hubo sangre e incredulidad en el rostro de Harry antes de que huyera del departamento.

Luego no hubo nada.

**

Stan fue el que lo encontró sentado contra la pared mientras perdía sangre. Louis no podía pedir ayuda porque estaba débil y perdía y recuperaba la consciencia a intervalos. Stan pidió ayuda y uno de los hombres que vivía en el departamento lo llevó al hospital mientras Stan intentaba todo para mantenerlo despierto.

Tardaron demasiado en detener la hemorragia antes de arriesgarse a practicarle una cesárea  para sacar al bebé. Tenía casi siete meses, no estaba preparado para ver el mundo y tenía problemas a causa de la caída.

Louis no recordaba haberse sentido tan angustiado y aterrado y preocupado.

Stan le preguntaba qué había sucedido mientras los médicos trataban de salvarle la vida a su bebé, pero Louis no le dijo nada.

Cuando lo hizo, cuando finalmente despejó su mente para hablar, le mintió. Le dijo que se sentía solo en el departamento y estaba a punto de ir con él para pasar la noche allá pero se había mareado antes de bajar por completo las escaleras y entonces se había caído.

No mencionó que Harry estaba ahí. No mencionó que Harry lo había empujado.

No mencionó a Harry en absoluto.

**

Harry apareció en el hospital minutos después, ansioso y sorprendido de que nadie estuviera encima de él tratando de matarlo. Johannah y su prometido estaba en camino.

Stan le dio privacidad con Louis y ambos guardaron silencio durante un rato.

\- ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad? – Le preguntó Harry tocándose nerviosamente los dedos de las manos.

\- ¿De qué hubiera servido? No quiero más problemas, Harry.

\- Merecía que Stan me recibiera con un golpe. – Dijo. Louis soltó un bufido.

\- Probablemente.

\- Louis…

\- Escucha. Sé que lo arruinaste. Sé lo que hiciste y sé que estuvo mal, pero tampoco me pondré a atacarte cuando yo también tengo la culpa de estar aquí. Hemos sido irresponsables, Harry. Los dos. No hicimos nada bien, nunca. Desde el comienzo fuimos un fracaso.

\- No digas eso, Lou.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. No debí esperar que las cosas salieran bien, debí haber tomado decisiones que significaban lo mejor para nuestro bebé, pero siempre tomé las decisiones que me convenían más a mí como a un individual.

\- Estoy aquí. – Dijo Harry. – Estoy aquí a pesar de que sabía lo que podría esperarme cuando llegara. Estoy aquí porque estoy aceptando mis errores. Hice mal en hacerte daño. Hice mal en no pensar en nuestro bebé. Hice mal en hablar sobre nuestra intimidad. Hice tantas cosas mal, Lou. Pero estaba aterrado de perderte. Tenía miedo que Aiden te alejara de mí.

\- Harry… – Dijo Louis soltando un suspiro cansado.

\- No, Lou. Es la verdad. Me cegué por los celos porque sé que Aiden es genial, ¿de acuerdo? A comparación de mí Aiden es un jodido ángel, lo entiendo. Sé por qué querrías tener algo con él, pero Louis… Tu eres… – Hizo una pausa mirándolo con desesperación. – Eres mi vida. Eres lo que me completa. Eres…

\- Basta.

\- Siento demasiadas cosas por ti. Me abruma, Louis. Me abruma tener tantas emociones por ti, me aterra que tengas tanto poder sobre mí. No sé lidiar con esto. No sé cómo se supone que debo tratarte, no sé cómo se supone que debo conservarte a mi lado.

\- No necesitabas hacer nada. – Dijo Louis. – No necesitabas manipularme para hacerme amarte, porque eso lo hago desde hace bastante tiempo.

\- No quiero perderte. – Confesó Harry con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Louis suspiró y tomó su mano.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me iré a ningún lado. Pero quiero que sepas que esta decisión es por nuestro bebé. No quiero que crezca con sus padres separados. Quiero que tenga una familia unida.

\- Okay. – Dijo cubriéndose la boca, como si no pudiera creer que tenía otra oportunidad.

\- Debes controlar tu bebida, Harry.

\- Okay.

\- Y debes confiar en mí cuando te diga que no está pasando nada con nadie además de ti. No me interesa nadie, absolutamente nadie. Todo lo que estaba buscando lo encontré en ti.

\- Okay. – Repitió sonriendo entre sus lágrimas.

\- Okay. – Repitió Louis.

Harry sonrió más y se inclinó para besar a Louis.

\- Somos padres, Lou.

**

Su bebé murió tres horas más tarde.


End file.
